Kto jest pierwszym Najsłabszym Ogniwem?
Najsłabsze Ogniwo Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 1 Studio Chris: Witam was zawsze piękny jak, Chris McLean, w moim zupełnie nowym show! Tym razem sprawdzimy wiedzę ósemki dzieciaków z Totalnej Porażki. Zobaczymy kto jest najsłabszym ogniwem, a kto najsilniejszym! Przedstawiać ich nie trzeba; oto Beth, Eva, Heather, Lindsay, Owen, Noah, Alejandro oraz.. Harold! Oklaski. Cała ósemka zajęła miejsca przy swoich platformach. Chris: Jesteście gotowi, aby wyłonić wśród was najsłabsze ogniwo? Beth: Didluś i ja już jesteśmy gotowi, prawda didluś? (: Didluś: .... Beth: Widzicie? On mi się oświadczył! Beth zaczęła się tulić z didlusiem. Owen: WoooHooo! Tak się ciesze ze występujemy w nowym sezonie! Chris: Jesteście tutaj tylko na jeden odcinek, no z wyjątek osoby która wygra. Zmierzy się ona w ostatnim, finałowym 9 odcinku wraz z innymi zwycięzcami. Heather: Super. Możemy zaczynać tą durną grę? Chce zgarnąć szmal i wracać do domu! Noah: Nie martw się Heather, prędzej Owen przejdzie na diete niż wygrasz. Heather: Jeszcze zobaczymy! Chris: Dobra, spokój. Przed wami 7 rund. W rundach 1-6 macie łącznie 3 minuty, w czasie których musicie odpowiadać na pytania. Za każdą poprawnie udzieloną odpowiedź pula będzie szła w górę. Żeby pieniądze z puli zostały przelane na konto uczestnik musi powiedzieć "bank". Gdy uczestnik odpowie źle, pula wraca do początkowego stanu. Wszystko jasne? Lindsay podnosi rękę. Chris: Słucham? -.- Lindsay: A co to jest bank? Eva: G*wno, k*rwa! Zacznijmy w końcu! Runda 1 Chris: Pamiętajcie, ze na koniec tej rundzie macie wskazać najsłabsze ogniwo. Gotowi? Zegar rusza a pierwsze pytanie jest do Beth! Zegar zaczął odliczać 3 minuty. Chris: Zaczynamy od prostych pytań. Beth, co jest stolicą Kanady? Beth: Hmmm.. Masz jakiś pomysł didluś? Didluś: ... Beth podrapała się pod pachą. Chris: No dalej Beth, odpowiadaj! Beth zignorowała Chrisa. Beth: Hihihih, didluś, świntuszku! <3 Beth znowu zaczęła całować się z didlem. Chris: -.- Eva, czy Mozambik jest krajem Afrykańskim? Eva: Tak, k*rwa! Chris: Dobrze, 50 zł! Heather, używasz banku, czy odpowiadasz za 100 zł? Heather: Odpowiadam! Chris: Jednak jeśli się pomylisz, stracicie 50 zł! Heather: Zadawaj pytanie! Chris: Z jakiego kraju pochodził popularny w latach 70tych zespół ABBA? Heather: Szwecja! Chris: Dobrze! Alejandro, odpowiadasz za 200, czy chowasz 100 do banku? Alejandro: Odpowiadam. Chris: Jak nazywa sie statek kapitana Jacka Sparrowa głównego bohatera filmu "Piraci Z Karaibów"? Alejandro: Czarna Perła. Chris: Dobrze! Czas na Owena! Walczysz o 400, czy chowasz 200 do banku? Owen: Walcze! Chris:Która planetą od słońca jest Wenus ? Owen: Eeee.. Kiełbasa?! Chris: Nie! Tracicie 200 zł, i lecimy dalej od 0. Lindsay, ulubionym kolorem Paris Hilton jest? Lindsay: Rushowy. <3 Chris: Wow, zgadza się! 50 zł na waszym koncie. Noah! Największym kontynentem jest? Noah: Azja! Chris: Zgadza się, Harold? Harold: Bank! Chris: Na wasze konto trafia 50 zł. Ile dni ma grudzien? Harold: Proste, 31. Chris: Dobrze! Beth, 50 dodajesz do banku czy odpowiadasz? Beth: Didluś i ja odpowiadamy. Chris: Durian to kwiat czy owoc? Beth: Didluś i ja uważamy, ze to kwiat! Chris: Pomyłka, owoc! Eva, w jakim mieście znajduje się Metropolitan Opera? Eva: Nie wiem, ku*wa! Chris: Tsa... Heather? Heather: W Nowym Jorku! Chris: Dobrze, 50. Alejandro, w którym roku wybuchła pierwsza wojna światowa? Alejandro: W 1914! Chris: Brawo, 100 zł! Owen? Owen: WoooHooo! Dawaj pytanie, ziom! Chris: W jakim mieście urodził się Kopernik? Owen: W Kebabowie? Chris': Nie! 100 zł przepada! Owen: Ups.. Chris: Lindsay. Wymień 3 francuskie miasta. Lindsay: Paryż, Londyn, Nowy Jork. <3 Chris: Niestety, ale tylko jedno z tych miast jest z Francji. Lindsay: Oj tam, oj tam.. Chris: Dobrze, wasza pula to nadal obecnie tylko 50 zł, a pozostało wam jeszcze tylko 45 sekund! A teraz czas na pytanie, Noah kto był najważniejszym Greckim bogiem? Noah: Zeus. Chris: 50 zł do przodu, brawo! Harold, w jakim kraju znajduje się wulkan Etna? Harold: Włochy! Chris: Dobrze, zostało wam 30 sekund! Beth? Beth: Didluś i ja decydujemy się na bank. Chris: Wasze konto zostaje zasilone o 100, i macie teraz łącznie 150. Pytanie, symbol pierwiastka chemicznego - wodoru? Beth: Hmmm.. Did? Chris: Nie! Eva, tenis ziemny. Wymień jeden z Turnieji Wielkoszlemowych. Eva: Australian Open, ku*wa! Chris: Dobrze! Jeszcze 10 sekund, Heather? Ile setów trzeba wygrać w siatkówce, żeby wygrać mecz? Heather: 3! Chris: Dobrze! Alejandro.. Alejandro: Bank! Chris: Nie zadam ci już pytania, bo czas upłynął. W tej rundzie na konto zwycięzcy wygraliście zaledwie 250 zł. Wiecie co teraz musicie zrobić? Lindsay: Iść na zakupy? Chris: Nie. Glosujcie na najsłabsze ogniwo! Każdy z miejsca z nikim się nie naradzając zaczął głosować. Chris: Dobrze, zagłosowaliście. Czas więc poznać najsłabsze ogniwo! Każdy po kolei odsłaniał kartkę na której było imię skazanego na eliminacje uczestnika. Statystycznie najgorzej poradziła sobie Beth oraz Owen, ale czy grupa ich wyeliminuje? Czy może wyeliminuje najgroźniejszych, Noaha lub Harolda? Beth: Sorki Owen, pyszna z ciebie paróweczka, no ale didluś zazdrosny. ;< Eva: Głosuje na Beth. Wk*rwia mnie jej ryj! Heather: Owen. Ten grubas wszystko zawalił! Alejandro: Owen. Przykro mi amigo, ale jesteś do niczego. Owen: Al. Boje się go.. Noah: Beth. Serio?! Przyprowadzić didlo do studia? Na smyczy?! Lindsay: Heather. Nienawidzę tej *****************! Harold: Owen. Zaprzepaścił moją wygraną!! Chris z uśmiechem przyglądał się każdemu. Chris: No, no, no.. 4 glosy na Owena, 2 na Beth i jeden na Heather oraz jeden na Alejandro. Przykro mi Owen, ale grupa zadecydowała, ze jesteś najsłabszym ogniwem! Owen: Ehhh.. Powodzenia! Ja ide na jakiegoś kebaba! Owen wyszedł ze studia. ' Runda 2 Chris: Dobrze łamagi wy moje kochane! Nie popisaliście się poprzednio, ale czy teraz będzie lepiej? Evo? Eva: Nie! I po co się mnie w ogóle o takie pierdoły pytasz? Chris: Dobrze... zatem zaczynamy drugą rundę. Tym razem już w siódemkę. Odejmujemy wam dziesięć sekund. Czy wzbogacicie się? A może zostaniecie takimi Łamagami? Zaczynamy od Najmocniejszego Ogniwa ostatniej rundy! Heather! Heather: Zaczynajmy zabawę! Chris: Heather! Stolicą jakiego Europejskiego miasta jest Kiszyniów? Heather: Nie wiem. Macedonii? Chris: Źle! Alejandro! Kto po urodzeniu dziecka księcia Wiliama i księżny Kate będzie bliżej do tytułu króla? Dziecko Williama i Kate, czy brat Williama Harry? Alejandro: Jasne, że dziecko od małżonków! Chris: Dobrze! 50 zł wędruje do rezerwy! Lindsay! Dajesz bank, czy idziesz dalej? Lindsay: Nie! Idę na zakupy! <3 Chris: Zatem Lindsay! Jak nazywała się zwyciężczyni 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model? Lindsay: Sophie! ANTM to dla mnie jak kupon zniżkowy na zakupy! Chris: O dziwo, ale dzięki Lindsay macie już 100 zł w rezerwie! Lindsay: Weee! Chris: Noah? Noah: Jasne, że bank! Chris: Gratuluje! Na wasze konto wpływa kolejne sto złoty! Zatem Noah! Kto ma większą tendencję do bycia blondynem? Mieszkaniec Estonii, czy mieszkaniec Włoch? Noah: Mieszkaniec Estonii! Chris: Dobrze! Harold! Czy Rosjanie obchodzą Boże Narodzenie wcześniej, czy później niż Amerykanie? Harold: Nie wiem. Wcześniej? Chris: Źle! Znowu macie zero. Wracamy do... Na stanowisku Beth stał tylko didluś. Chris: Emm? Didlusiu? Co jest stolicą Chin? Didlo: ... Chris: Uznaje to jako odpowiedź, że nie wie... Eva! W którym roku Kolumb odkrył Amerykę? Eva: W 1592, k*rwa!!!! Chris: Źle! Dalej nic poza tymi stoma złotymi nie udało wam się zdobyć... wracamy do Heather! Czy Beth przejęła Zuo Market? Heather: Tak... wszystkim nam się chwaliła... Chris: Poprawnie! Alejandro! Czy w dwunastnicy występuje najbardziej intensywne trawienie? Alejandro: Tak! Chris: No brawo! Macie już kolejne 100 zł! Lindsay: Idę po Bank! <3 Chris: Lindsay daje bank, czyli te 100 zł wędruje na wasze konto! Lindsay! Do jakiego miasta pojedziesz, jeżeli chciałabyś popływać gondolą? Lindsay: Do Wenecji! Mają tam taki świetny butik! Tylko... czasami zalewa mi do niego drogę. Chris: Dobrze! Noah! Ile to 20% z 200? Noah: To łatwe... 140! Chris: Dobrze! Harold? Stawiasz na bank? Harold: Nie! Gram dalej! Chris: Zatem! Gdzie ubierał się diabeł w filmie z Meryl Streep? Harold: Emmm... Cisza. Chris: Kolo... czas leci! Harold: Pass! Chris: I znowu straciliście! Beth już stała przy panelu liżąc didlo. Chris: Emm? Czy jesteś zniesmaczony? Beth: Tak! <3 <3 <3 Chris: Dobrze. Przejdźmy dalej! Eva! Eva: Bank! K*rwo!!! Chris: Rozwiń skrót. ASP. Eva: ... Akademia Sztuk Pięknych... Chris: Dobrze! Heather! Jaki wzór ma ozon? Heather: Nie mam pojęcia... Chris: o3. Zostało wam 15 sekund. Alejandro! Czy Dżoana Krupa wystąpiła w jakimś Amerykańskim talent-show? Alejandro: Tak. W Tańcu z Gwiazdami. Chris: Dobrze! Lindsay: Znowu idę do banku! Chris: I koniec czasu! No... powiem, że wam się tym razem udało! Pędraki! Zdobiliście całe 300 zł! Razem to daje już 550 zł! Nawet jestem z was dumny! Zatem czas na kolejne głosowanie! Uczestnicy zaczęli wpisywać na tabliczkach imię Najsłabszego Imienia. Chris: Ok! Zobaczmy kto według was jest najsłabszym ogniwem! Uczestnicy zaczęli odsłaniać tabliczki. Statystycznie najmocniejszym ogniwem tego etapu był Alejandro, a najsłabszym ogniwem okazał się Harold, który o dziwo nie odpowiedział na żadne pytanie, a do tego dwa razy przepuścił szansę na ulokowanie pieniędzy, ale jak zadecydowali uczestnicy? Beth: Didlo się boi Evy! Zatem głosujemy na nią! Eva: K*rwa?! Co?!?!?! Wywalam Beth! Heather: Harold! Te 200 zł miały być moje!!! Alejandro: Harold! Nie trudziłem się, żeby on tak marnował moje pieniądze! Lindsay: Beth! Ona w ogóle nie ma stylu! Noah: Wiesz? Harold! Nie po to walczę by on przepuszczał kasę! Harold: Eva! Światło znowu wróciło do Chrisa. Chris: Beth! Dlaczego Eva? Beth: Bo nie jest taka seksowna jak ja! I warczy mi na moje didlo! Ja się stresuje! Aż musiałam wybiec do kibelka z nerwów zrobić zdrową kupkę! Chris: I... zrobiłaś? Beth: Nie. :( Chris: Harold! Dlaczego Eva? Przecież zazwyczaj dobrze odpowiadała! Harold: Boje się jej! Chris: Mimo, że to ty się jej boisz to i tak to ty jesteś Najsłabszym Ogniwem! Do widzenia! Harold zszedł ze swojego miejsca. ' Runda 3 Chris: Konto zwycięzcy wynosi 550 zł. Nie jest to mało, ale nie jest to też dużo. Zostało was już tylko 6, a przed nami kolejna runda. Zegar czasu ruszył. Chris: Macie 2 minuty i 40 sekund. Zaczynamy od najsilniejszego ogniwa, Alejandro. Pomiędzy jakimi państwami toczyła się "Zimna Wojna"? Alejandro: Pomiędzy.. Hiszpanią i Rosją? Chris: Nie, pomiędzy ZZSR oraz USA. Eva, w jakim mieście odbywa się najsłynniejszy karnawał? Eva: Nie wiem ku*wa!! Chris: Lindsay. Z jakiego języka pochodzi słowo "cazzo"? Lindsay: Z Włoskiego. <3 Chris: Zgadza sie! Może w takim razie Beth powie nam, kto jest obecnym prezydentem USA? Beth zaczela skakać z radości. Beth: Wiem to! Ludzie, wiem to! Chris: Przykro mi, ale to nie jest poprawna odpowiedź. xD Beth: Didluś, powiedz mu coś. ): Didluś: ... Chris: Noah, najmniejsze państwo na ziemi to? Noah: (ziew) Sealandia. Chris: Zgadza się! Heather, pierwszy człowiek w kosmosie to? Heather: Jurij Gagarin. Chris: Zgadza sie! Alejandro, chowasz 100 do banku, czy odpowiadasz? Alejandro: Bank! Chris: Dobrze. Z jakiego kraju pochodził Gagarin? Alejandro: Nie wiem.. USA? Chris: Niestety nie, Rosja. Ale macie na koncie już 100 zł w tej rundzie. Przejdźmy do Evy. Największym stanem Ameryki jest? Eva: Alaska. Chris: Zgadza się! Lindsay, czy na Alaska odbędzie się akcja pierwszej fikcji Volvesi? Lindsay: Tak! <3 Chris: Kolejna dobra odpowiedź! To już 100! Beth, bank czy odpowiadam? Beth: No jasne, ze odpowiadam. :D Chris: Kto wynalazł telefon? Beth: Bethcian Bethowski? Chris: WTF? Nie? Beth: Co ty się tam możesz znać, Chris! Chris: Na pewno bardziej niż ty, paskudo! Noah! Czy Beth kiedyś znormalnieje? Noah: Eeee.. Może? Chris: To zła odpowiedz! Ona zawsze pozostanie głupia! :D Kamera pokazuje bawiącą się w międzyczasie w chowanego Beth z didlusiem. Chris: Heather, zostało wam tylko 30 sekund! Gdzie urodziłem się cudowny, boski, najwspanialszy ja? Heather: A kogo to obchodzi? Chris: Wszystkich Heather, wszystkich! ._. Alejandro stolica Tajlandii? Alejandro: Uba-duba?! Chris:Nie..Eva.. Wymień wszystkie planety z układu słonecznego. Eva: Mars, Jowisz, Saturn, Neptun, Uran, Merkury, Wenus i... Ziemia, k**wa!! Chris: Zgadza się! Lindsay, kto wygrał Euro 2012? Lindsay: Hiszpania. <33 Chris: Dobrze, to kolejne 100 zł!Niestety, to już koniec rundy, ale udało wam się zgromadzić kolejne 200 zł. Oznacza to, ze łącznię wasz stan konta wynosi 750 zł. Wiecie co teraz? Eliminujecie najsłabsze ogniwo! Każdy z uczestników na swojej tabliczce napisał imię najsłabszego ogniwa. Chris: Dobrze. Przekonajmy sie zatem, kto według was jest Najsłabszym Ogniwem! Zawodnicy po kolei pokazywali tabliczki z imionami. Według statystyk, w tej rundzie najmocniejszym ogniwem byla Lindsay, a najsłabszym Beth. Czy zawodnicy docenią chwilową błyskotliwość Lindsay? Czy przebaczą ciągłe pomyłki Beth? Beth: Didlo i ja głosujemy na Lindsay, no bo didluś nie czuje się przy Lindsay najbardziej szekszi. Alejandro: Przykro mi Lindsay.. Eva: Wypie**alaj Beth! Nie mogę patrzeć już na twój ryj! Lindsay: Nadal twierdze, ze powinniśmy eliminować najmniej modnych! Beth! Noah: Lindsay. Nie jest mądrą, tylko ma farta! Heather: Beth i jej zas*ane didlo! Chris uśmiechnął sie szatańsko. Chris: No, no, no.. Co za glosowanie. Alejandro, dlaczego Lindsay? Alejandro: Mimo wszystko jest groźną rywalką. Chris: Rozumiem.. Noah, a ty? Noah: Lindsay z takim fartem może dojść do finału. Chris: No nie chciałbyś łatwo wygrać? Noah się zarumienił. Chris: Tak czy inaczej mamy remis. A wiecie co to oznacza? Uczestnicy spojrzeli na niego pytająco. Chris: Ze to najmocniejsze ogniwo zadecyduje o eliminacji. Beth: O nie didluś, spakuj Damianka.. Odpadamy.. :( Lindsay: Niee, ja chce odpaść. Właśnie zaczęła się wyprzedaż w H&M! Łiii! Lindsay wybiegła ze studia. ' Runda 4 Chris: Została was już piątka. Na waszym koncie znajduje już się 750 zł, ale czy na tym po przestaniecie? A może przekroczycie ten magiczny tysiąc? Zegar ruszył. Chris: Macie 2 minuty i 30 sekund. Zaczynamy od najmocniejszego ogniwa... nie odpadł. Czyli zaczynamy od Evy! Eva: Grrr... Chris: Eva! Co jest stolicą Indonezji? Eva: Sralalumpum... k*rwa! Chris: Źle! Heather? W jakim Azjatyckim mieście rozgrywała się akcja drugiego filmu z cyklu "Kac Vegas"? Heather: W Bangkoku... Chris: Dobrze! Alejandro! Kto przegrał w bitwie pod Waterloo? Alejandro: Napoleon!~ Chris: Dobrze! Noah. Macie już 100 zł. Bankujecie? Noah: Nie. Gram dalej! Chris: Zatem Noah! Wymień jednego z finalistów Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy od Vamelii! Noah: Moreno! Pamiętam go aż za dobrze... Chris: Dobrze... Bankujesz Beth? Beth: Nie. <3 Chris: Dobrze. Co ma więcej kalorii? Żółty ser czy bagietka? Beth: Żółty serek. <3 Opycham się nim co pięć minut. <3 Chris: Eva? Dasz pieniądze do banku? Macie już 200 złoty. Które możecie stracić. Eva: Ryzykuje! Chris: Jaki dodatek z serii The Sims 3 wyszedł jako ostatni? Eva: Cztery pory roku! K*rwa! Gram codziennie i morduje te j*bane simy! Chris: Znowu dobrze! 300 złoty macie już na wyciągnięcie ręki. Heather? Heather: Gram dalej! Chris: Która epoka była wcześniej w Dziejach Ziemi? Kenozoik czy Paleozoik? Która z tych epok jest starsza? Heather: Paleozoik! Chris: Zadziwiacie mnie! 500 zł! Alejandro ryzykujesz? Alejandro: Oczywiście amigo! Chris: Czy kiedykolwiek prezydentem USA była kobieta? Alejandro: Emm... tak? Chris: Źle! Tracicie wszystkie pieniądze! Noah! Kto jest autorem Piety? Noah: Leonardo da Vinci? Chris: Źle! Beth! Kto stworzył Kozią Dupę? Beth: Moja mamusia, która nazywa mnie murzynem! Nastasia! Chris: Źle! Eva! Czy Titanic zdobył więcej niż 5 Oskarów? Eva: K*rwa tak! Chris: Dobrze! Heather: Bank! Chris: Na wasze konto ląduje 50 zł. Zawsze coś. Heather! Ile było części Krzyku? Heather: Cztery! Chris: Dobrze! Alejandro! Ile wynosi sinus 30 stopni? Alejandro: 1/2. Chris: Dobrze! Noah! Czy Polska kiedykolwiek wygrała Eurowizję? Noah: Nie. Chris: Dobrze! 150 zł jest już blisko. Beth! W jakiej epoce tworzył Michał Anioł? Beth: W MłodoBethczyźnie. <3 Chris: Źle! I w dodatku pieniądze przepadają. Eva! Czy Pablito zna ojca? Eva: Tak! K8rwa!!!!!! Chris: I źle! Zegar zatrzymał się. Chris: Zawiedliście mnie! Zarobiliście jedyne 50 zł. Czyli dalej jesteście bardzo dalecy od 1000 zł. Zobaczmy kto według was może zostać Najsłabszym Ogniwem tej rundy! Wszyscy zaczęli wpisywać imiona na tabliczkach. Chris: Dobrze. Zatem pokażcie, kto został Najsłabszym Ogniwem tej rundy! Uczestnicy zaczęli odsłaniać tabliczki. Statystycznie najmocniejszym ogniwem była Heather, która odpowiedziała poprawnie na wszystkie pytania. Natomiast Najsłabszym Ogniwem tej rundy była Beth. Uczestnicy zaczęli pokazywać tabliczki. Beth: Alejandro! Bo cię kocham. <3 Eva: Beth! Dalej rzygam na jej widok! Heather: Alejandro! Straciliśmy 500 zł! Alejandro: Beth! Błagam! Ona chyba z trzy razy była najsłabsza! Noah: Alejandro! Nie daruje ci tych 500 zł! Chris: Zatem Heather! Przecież kochacie się z Alejandro! Dlaczego on! Nie mieliście na boku jakiegoś sojuszu? Heather: Oczywiście, że nie! Nie z kimś kto stracił nasze pieniądze. Chris: Zatem Alejandro. Do widzenia! Alejandro zszedł z podium. ' Za kulisami Za kulisami w studio znajdowali się przegrani z pierwszych trzech rund - Owen, Harold oraz Linsday. Harold: Jak myślicie, kto zaraz do nas dołączy? Owen: Nie wiem o czym gadasz Harold, bo mają tutaj tak pyszne żarełko ze nic nie słyszę! Owen wyjadał wszystkie poczęstunki przygotowane dla uczestników. Harold: A ty Lindsay co o tym myślisz? Prawda, ze to ja zasłużyłem na finał? Lindsay: A co to jest finał? Harold: Miejsce, na które sobie zasłużyłem! Lindsay: Co? Przecież odpadłeś szybciej ode mnie, głuptasku. :D Harold: I tak teraz wygra.. Nagle dołączył do nich wściekły Alejandro. Harold: Alejandro? Odpadłeś?! Alejandro: Nie chce mi się o tym gadać! Kopnął w stolik. Harold: Skoro ty odpadłeś, to teraz wygrać może tylko Noah. Alejandro: Został ostatnim facetem.. Mam nadzieje, ze wygra. Runda 5 Chris: Zatem w grze została was już tylko czwórka, ale tylko jedna osoba wygra kasę, na którą wszyscy pracujecie.. No może prawie wszyscy. Spojrzał tutaj na Beth. Beth: No co? Prawda, ze jestem super? Chris: Nie? Skupcie się, bo teraz macie już tylko 2 minuty. Zegar rozpoczął odliczanie. Chris: Zaczynamy od najmocniejszego ogniwa poprzedniej rundy, Heather! Heather dumnie odgarnęła włosy. Heather: W końcu jestem tutaj najmądrzejsza. Chris: Stolica Australii to? Heahter: Proste, Sydney. Chris: Nie! Stolicą Australii jest Canberra. Eva, kto wygral pierwszą, Polską edycje MasterChefa? Eva: Ta siksa Barbara Ritz, k*rwa! Chris: Zgadza się! Beth, jakie nazwisko nosi główna rodzina w serialu "Świat według Kiepskich? Beth: Dlaczego ja zawsze mam najtrudniejsze pytania? :( Chris: No odpowiadaj, czas leci! Beth: Hmmm... Bethowscy! Chris: Nie, nie i nie! Noah, kto wynalazł telewizor? Noah: Nipkov? Chris: Nie. Heather, czy Eva wystąpiła w Stars vs Losers? Heather: Nie. Chris: Dobrze, Eva? Eva: Bo mnie jest ten paszczur Beth, bank k**wa!! Chris: Wasze konto zasila się o 50 zł. Eva, rozwiń skrót ZSRR. Eva: Związek Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich. <3 Chris: Skąd to serduszko? Eva: Bo tak mi się k*rwa podoba! Chris: Tak czy inaczej to dobra odpowiedz. Beth, jak zakończyła się bajka "Czerwony Kapturek"? Beth: Didluś zjadł wilka, a ja didlusia. <3 Chris: Nie. Noah, czy w Niemczech walutą jest Euro? Noah: Tak. Chris: Heather, jaka waluta panowała we Włoszech przed przejściem na Euro? Heather: Lir. Chris: Tak! To juz 100 zł. Eva: Bank! Chris: A wiec wasze konto bogaci się o 100, i wynosi już łącznie 950 zł. Bardzo blisko do 1000, ale zostało wam tylko 20 sekund! Eva: Dawaj k**wa pytanie i przestań pie*dolić! Chris: Dobrze. W jakim państwie znajduje się miasto Toulouse? Eva: We Francji, ku*wa! Chris: Beth, chowasz 50 do banku? Beth: Nie. :D Chris: W takim razie, jakie miasto było pierwszą stolicą Polski? Beth: Bethland? Chris: Nie. ._. Noah, gdzie odbyła się Eurowizja w 2012? Noah: W Azerbejdżanie. Chris: Zgadza sie! Heather... Heather: Bank! Chris: To już 1000 zł na koncie! Niestety, to już też koniec 5 rundy. Wskażcie teraz najsłabsze ogniwo! Finałowa czwórka podeszła do swoich tabliczek i napisała na ich imię Najsłabszego Ogniwa. Chris: Gotowi? Poznajmy Najsłabsze Ogniwo! Uczestnicy po kolei pokazywali tablice z imionami. W tej rundzie statystycznie najmocniejszym ogniwem okazała się Eva, a najsłabszym po raz 4 z rzędu Beth. Ale czy grupa za bardzo nie boi się Evy, i ją wyeliminuje? Czy może w końcu przestaną litować się nad Beth? Eva: Głosuje na Beth! Jeśli teraz nie odpadnie, to strzele jej w tą krzywą mo*de! Beth: Eva. Ona życzy mi źle. :( Heather: Beth. Mam już jej dość. Noah: Beth. Tak na serio, to ona chyba powinna odpaść jako pierwsza. Chris prawie sam się ucieszył z wyników glosowania. Chris: Wszystko jasne. Beth, zostałaś najsłabszym ogniwem! Beth się zbulwersowała. Beth: Ale jak to? To nie możliwe! Przecież ja jestem cool i wszyscy mnie lovciają! Musze powrócić do gry, Chris! Zaczela ciągnąć Chrisa za koszule. Została jednak wyprowadzona wraz z didlusiem ze studia przez stażystów. Chris: Nareszcie straszydło odpadło. Została was już tylko trojka w grze, a nagroda jest tylko jedna. Gotowi na kolejną runde? ''' Runda 6 '''Chris: Gratuluje wam! Zaszliście aż do finałowej trójki. Cały czas zmniejszamy wam czas. Tym razem macie wyłącznie minutę i 40 sekund! Kto nie zajdzie do finału? Przekonajmy się! Zegar ruszył. Chris: Zaczniemy od Najmocniejszego Ogniwa poprzedniej rundy - Evy! Eva: No i k*rwa dobrze! Chris: Eva! Kto jest twórcą piosenki "Koko, koko euro spoko!" Eva: Ten tytuł jest tak de*ilny, że pewnie Beth! Chris: Źle! Heather! W jakim kraju została uchwalona pierwsza na świecie konstytucja? Heather: We Francji? Chris: Źle! Noah. Jaką walutą zapłacisz w Bułgarii? Noah: Lewy, Lewa, Lew? Nie wiem jak to się odmienia. Chris: Dobrze! Eva: Bank!!!! K*rwa! Chris: Gratuluje! Macie już 1050 zł w puli! Eva! Który marynarzyk nie mógł wstać w wierszyku "Dziesięciu Małych Marynarzy". Eva: A co ja k*rwa niańka by to wiedzieć?! Chris: Źle! Heather! Czy Cola miała być oryginalnie napojem gazowanym? Heather: Emm... tak? Chris: Źle! Miała być lekarstwem. Noah! Podaj film w którym możesz zobaczyć Kate Winslet! Noah: Titanic? Chris: Dobrze! Eva! Czy kobieta wygrała kiedykolwiek MasterChef: Australia? Eva: Pewnie tak... Chris: Dobrze! Heather: Bank! Chris: Na wasze konto ląduje kolejne sto złoty! Macie już razem 1150 zł! Heather! Czy Hawaje to Amerykański stan czy państwo? Heather: Stan. Chris: Dobrze! Noah! Kiedy miała miejsce Rewolucja Październikowa? Noah: Nie wiem. Chris: Eva! W obrębie jakiego miasta znajduje się państwo Watykan? Eva: W Rzymie! Chris: Dobrze! Heather! Czy konto "Andzia&Damianek" to nowe konto LordaDemona? Heather: Oczywiście, że tak! Chris: Dobrze! Noah! Kto jest królową Wielkiej Brytanii? Noah: Elżbieta II! Chris: Dobrze! Macie 30 sekund! Eva! Czy Paris Hilton była w Katowicach? Eva: A co to k*rwa za dziura w Koziej Dupie?! Jasne, że k*rwa była! Chris: Dobrze! Heather. Czy w Korei Południowej panuje komunizm? Heather: Nie! Chris: Źle! i kasa przepadła... Noah! Ile części miała seria filmów "Oszukać Przeznaczenie"? Noah: Pięć. Chris: Dobrze! Eva: Bank! Zegar właśnie się zatrzymał. Chris: W ostatniej chwili. Cóż. Ktoś z was powalczy o 1200 zł. Ładna sumka, ale kto to będzie? Najpierw czas wybrać Najsłabsze Ogniwo! Finałowa trójka zaczęła wpisywać imiona na tabliczkach. Chris: Dobrze. Pokażcie swoje głosy! Statystycznie Najmocniejszym Ogniwem tej rundy był Noah! A najsłabsza okazała się Heather, która straciła największą sumę. Czy uczestnicy wywalą Heather, która jest wielkim zagrożeniem? Uczestnicy właśnie odsłaniali tabliczki. Eva: Heather! K*rwa! Nienawidzę jej! Heather: Eva! Powoli denerwuje mnie jej wieczne przeklinanie! Noah: Eva! Mam jej dosyć. Chris: Cóż. Heather! To ty byłaś najgorsza. Co się stało? Heather: Po prostu nie przypadły mi pytania... Eva: Co?! K*rwa jak wy p*dały śmieliście?! Ja Najsłabszym Ogniwem? Chris: Sorry Eva. Jesteś Najsłabszym Ogniwem! Do widzenia... Eva wyrwała mównicę przy której stała i wyszła. ' Runda 7 - Finał '''Chris': Heather, Noah... Gratuluje! Jesteście finalistami pierwszego odcinka! Noah: Super... Tak się ciesze... Chris: Może trochę więcej entuzjazmu, co? Heather: Zamknij sie, i dawaj już zaczynaj już ten finał! Chris: Jak sobie chcecie. Walczycie teraz o zarobione 1200 zł. Jeden z was jest Najsłabszym Ogniwem, a drugi zgarnie nagrodę.. Mam dla was teraz po pięć pytań. Osoba, której uda się odpowiedzieć poprawnie na więcej wygrywa. Pytania? Noah i Heather podnoszą ręce. Chris: Świetnie, wiec zaczynamy. Noah, w półfinale byłeś najmocniejszym ogniwem. Możesz zdecydować kto zacznie. Noah: Zacznie Heather! Chris: Dobrze. Heather, podejdź do mównicy. Heather podeszła. Chris: W którym roku pierwszy człowiek pojawił się na księżycu? Heather: Hmm.. W 1969. Chris: Zgadza się, 1-0! Noah, Twoja kolej. Noah zamienił się miejscami z Heather. Chris: Kto wygrał 4 sezon Totalnej Porażki. Noah: Owen? Chris: Nie! 4 sezon wygrał Cameron! Noah: Dobrze wiesz, ze nie oglądam twoich głupich reality-show! Chris: Twoja strata! Nadal 1-0 dla Heather. Hedziu, kto wygrał tegoroczny Tour de Ski? Heather: Justyna Kowalczyk! Chris: Zgadza się! Tym samym Heather uzyskuje dwupunktową przewagę. Noah, czy spaghetti jest daniem francuskim? Noah: Tak. Chris: To znowu błędna odpowiedź. Heather, masz okazje powiększyć przewagę! Czy Izzy kiedykolwiek doszła do rozłączenia w Totalnej Porażce? Heather: Tak? Chris: Nie. Noah, czy flaga Norwegii zawiera dwa kolory? Noah: Tak! Chris: 2-1. Heather, gdzie rozdaje się Oscary? Heather: Eeee... Pass. Chris: W Kodak Theatre. Noah, stolicą jakiego państwa jest Belgrad? Noah: Serbii.. Chris: Zgadza się! Mamy wynik 2-2 a przed nami piąte pytanie. Jeśli razem odpowiecie dobrze, idziemy dalej, dopóki któryś z was nie wygra. Heather, wymień 6 gatunków muzycznych. Heather zaczęła się zastanawiać. Heather: Pop, Rock, Metal.. Noah obgryzał paznokcie. Heather: Jazz, Techno.. Dramatyczna muzyka. Heather: I... Rap. Chris: 3-2 dla Heather. Noah, musisz odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, jeśli chcesz pozostać w grze. Ułóż planety w kolejności od największej, do najmniejszej. Tym razem to Noah starał się skupić. Noah: Największy jest Jowisz... Potem Saturn, Uran, Neptun... Heather trzymała kciuki, aby się pomylił. Noah: Potem mamy Ziemie... Wenus.. Merkury, oraz Mars! Chris zajrzał, czy kolejność się zgadza. Chris: Noah... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. Pomyliłeś Merkury z Marsem. Oznacza to, ze Heather wygrywa 1200 zł! Chris wręczył Heather walizeczkę z pieniędzmi. Chris: Gratulacje Heather, wygrywasz pierwszy odcinek. Z tobą widzimy sie jeszcze w 9 odcinku! A Noah, no coz. Jesteś najsłabszym ogniwem, i odpadasz! Do następnego odcinka! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Najsłabszego Ogniwa Totalnej Porażki